garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ocean Blue/Transcript
(the episode starts at the beach where Jon's car is just arriving with him, Garfield, and Odie in it; the voice of the shark begins to sing what happens in this episode) Shark Three weeks ago, maybe four A man named Jon took his pets to the shore. He packed a picnic much larger than most Which quickly vanished en route to the coast. Jon went swimming when they got to the beach When suddenly, he heard somebody screech. A man who worked on a nearby pier Yelled that a shark had been sighted 'round here. From the water, Jon quickly fled And he decided to go fishing instead. (laughs) Jon: ''(laughs) Well, wading is fine, but I'd really rather go fishing. '''Garfield: '''Gee. I wonder why. 'Shark' He set his tackle and his fishing gear up. And that's when the kitty turned and said to the pup... 'Garfield' The only thing that Jon'll catch is a cold. I have a hunger that must be controlled. 'Shark' That's when the Odie dog happened to note The harbor's pizza delivery boat. On a yacht or on a canoe To order pizza, here's what you should do. Send up a flag and they'll bring one to you Out there on the ocean blue. '''Shark: '(V.O.) (laughs) ''Piping hot pizza, man! 'Shark' You can order a pizza with ease. Just raise up a flag for a jumbo with cheese. A red pennant brings a mushroom-sardine. For pepperoni, just run up the green. Two silver flags means that garlic's a must. Just run up a yellow for extra thick crust. A man with a mustache who works on the cove Prepares your order right on the stove. You will receive it by ship or by barge In 30 minutes or there is no charge. Hearing this caused the cat to decide... 'Garfield' I think that we ought to go for a ride. '''Odie: '''Mm-mm! Mm-mm! 'Shark' But despite the poor puppy dog's plea They found a boat and they put out to sea. Though neither one of the pets could steer Or were aware of a visitor near. ''(a purple fin is seen swimming toward the boat) Shark The way to sail, they hadn't a clue! The cat and the puppy were quite in a stew! Without a captain or even a crew! (a purple shark emerges from the surface as Jon is seen still fishing) Shark Out there on the ocean blue. Shark: ''(V.O.) Oh, they in big trouble, man! 'Shark' They tried to order a pizza by flag But almost at once they ran into a snag. Garfield said... 'Garfield ' I just cannot recall. Does gray get you olives or a spicy meatball? Sausage is orange or maybe chartreuse. '''Garfield: '''No, wait. The pink was Canadian bacon. Or was that the stripes? No, the stripes were for zebra. ''(the shark is swimming closer while jumping in the water) Shark And all of the time, they were motoring loose. Watching them sail from up on the dock, Jonathan Arbuckle went into shock. Jon Those are my pets! Shark We heard Arbuckle say. (Jon tries to warn a fisherman of the danger) Jon They're in a boat and they're floating away! Shark Arbuckle ran out to yell to their ship. And that is when he embarked on a trip. Jon: ''(exclaims)'' Shark Jonathan found himself soaring through air. Fortunately, they were sailing past there. That's when he noticed with mournful regrets That he was in the same boat as his pets. It looked as if they were all through. As they were headed for southern Peru. The cat and the dog and Jon Arbuckle, too! Out there on the ocean blue. Shark: ''(V.O.) Oh, they goners for sure. ''(the shark jumps into the water again as the motorized boat sputters, slows, and stops) Shark Arbuckle said... Jon We are all in a mess! Shark And he attempted a call of distress All he could raise on the boat's radio Was what they call a talk radio show. Man 1: 'I said, turn your radio down! '''Man 2: '''What? I can't hear you. I can't hear you. '''Man 1: '''Turn your radio down. '''Man 2: '''Hold on. '''Man 1: '''Turn your radio down! 'Shark And as they moaned at the fore of the craft, Someone was nibbling away at the aft. Odie: 'Hm? 'Shark It was the puppy who noticed the sound. Went to investigate what could be found. He could not see 'cause the water was dark Odie: 'Hm? 'Shark Until a beam of sun lit on the shark. Odie: ''(howls)'' (the shark emerges and starts to eat the boat) Shark He gave a howl they heard in Quebec. They had a visitor eating the deck! Which brought the following thought from the cat... Garfield I've never been quite as hungry as that! Shark As they stood there and the shark ate the boat They had but moments remaining afloat! There was a shark that they could not subdue! Garfield Eating the ship without pausing to chew! Shark Hinting the next course could maybe be you. Out there on the ocean blue. Shark: ''(V.O.) Very little boat left, man. ''(dramatic music as the shark continues to eat the boat; witnesses look at the commotion while eating their pizza as a diver emerges next to the boat) Shark Just then, a diver jumped up and unmasked. Diver Who ordered pizza? Shark The visitor asked. Garfield said... Garfield It had better be dry. Shark And he made Arbuckle pay for the pie. Diver: 'I so love swimming through shark-infested waters to earn a ''ten-cent tip! (the diver angrily dives back into the water as the shark continues to eat the boat and Garfield begins to enjoy his pizza) '''Shark Jon asked him... Jon How can you eat when we're doomed? Shark By now, the shark had their boat half-consumed. Twenty more bites, and they'd be in the ocean! That's when the cat had an obvious notion. Garfield Maybe he'd like a more edible dish. Shark And so the cat gave the pie to the fish. Fish was so grateful and yearning for more Gave them a ride safe and sound to the shore. They told the folks... Jon If you want a safe bay Feed the shark pizza three times every day. (the shark continues to eat the pizza Garfield gave him as the visitors and the cove workers look on) Sailor: 'The shark was just hungry? '''Swimmer: '''I guess everyone has to eat. '''Sailor: '''We'll arrange it so whenever he wants pizza, he'll get it. ''(the shark dives back into the water) 'Garfield: '''How do I get that deal? ''(the shark continues jumping in and out of the water as Garfield and Odie happily dance to the music) '''Shark Oh, how do I know all that happened at sea? Simple enough, for the sharky was me. Now, when I'm starving, I know what to do. Order a pizza or maybe a few. (raises a flag) Shark Since I'm not hungry, it's safe in my view. {has a pizza in one flipper and a flag in the other) Shark Out there on the ocean blue. (Garfield looks at his pizza in disappointment) 'Garfield: '''Not anchovies again. ''(the shark happily eats his pizza) 'Shark: '''I'm a shark. I like them! '''Garfield: '''I'd rather eat the boat. ''(episode ends) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7